Most of decorative lamps acquire attraction directly by illumination. Others give visual effects through lighting in association with ornamental frames or cases, which are made of transparent, translucent or opaque material adorned with sculptured or molded features, figures or patterns. These frames or cases enclose a light bulb therein. Through the light bulb giving out light, they attract people""s interest by a combination of lighting and frame or case shapes. However, conventional design does not provide connection means and thus can only fit for separate decorative lamps. It is not suitable for a lamp array composed of a plurality of decorative lamps.
In view of the above problems, the primary object of the invention is to provide a figured lamp structure that is provided with innovative connection means by which a plurality of figured lamps can be connected in series to form a lamp array and achieve an unique visual effect. Now the features and structure of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.